My Bloody Queen
by SingingButterflyRose
Summary: HichiHime drabbles :
1. Red

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

He loved that color on her, the way it was splattered all over her white dress.

She walked down the aisle with black roses in her hands. The guest would have stood, had they not been chained to the chairs. The groom made sure _no one _would leave. They were all going to watch the _real _King marry _his_ Queen.

She met him at the altar. Grey eyes locked onto black and white. He grinned and she gave him a small smile in return.

To him, everything was perfect. And she? Well, she never looked more beautiful in red.

* * *

Author's note:

Hooray for HichiHime!

Drabble number one :)

I will take prompts

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	2. Smile

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

Her one true love used to be Ichigo. _Used to be. _But then _he showed_ up. The beast that lied within him, that demon.

She was afraid of him, at first. It was only natural for her to be; he was a monster after all.

But slowly, she had become entranced by him, captivated. Before she knew it her heart had been ensnared, and he didn't even have to lift a finger.

She knew it was foolish of her to be so enthralled by him. He defied everything she defined.

She was a healer, he was a killer.

She was a restorer, he was a destroyer.

She had a heart of gold, and he didn't have a heart at all.

She didn't know _why _he captivated her so. Perhaps it was because he was so _different _from her, maybe even _forbidden _to her.

She did know one thing:

All Ichigo ever did was frown, but when the Hollow came out to play, he _always _had a smile.

And to her, that made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Author's note:

Drabble two!

Thanks to Child of the Ashes for the prompt!

I'm beginning to think that I like HichiHime better that IchiHime XD

Reviews and prompts: I welcome all :)

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	3. Femme Fatale

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

To everyone else, she was an angel.

But to him, she was something else entirely.

She was no angel. She didn't restore life, she destroyed it. At least, she destroyed _his _life.

Every time she was around the King he could feel it, that raw power of hers. It was painful to be around her.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about. He could have taken control of Ichigo's body, and killed her to stop the pain.

But he didn't.

He didn't want her dead. And despite the pain he received, he was drawn to her.

She was no angel, that was for sure.

She was something no one would have guessed.

A Femme Fatale.

Yes, to him, that beautiful girl was a Femme Fatale.

And the funny thing was, he didn't mind dying by her hand.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well. :)

I present to you drabble number three!

Remember, I welcome prompts :)

Reviews make me smile!

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	4. Happy Birthday

Orihime Inoue only wanted to have a simple party with her close friends celebrating her day of birth. That's it. A dinner at a nice café and film, that's all she wanted, and that's what she got. That is, until Ichigo offered to walk her home.

As far as she was concerned, her feelings for Ichigo were still unrequited, but that still didn't make her heart beat ridiculously fast like a hummingbird's wings.

Still, she wasn't entirely sure what to say. She didn't want to seem too eager and make him feel weird should he not have feelings for her, but she also didn't want to seem unenthusiastic either and insult him.

A hand waved in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Inoue?"

"Ah, Yes?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

"Are you alright? You zoned out there for a second."

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

Ichigo looked at her with concern but didn't push it any further and started walking away, leaving Orihime with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"_Huh. I guess he wasn't serious about walking me home in the first place…"_

"Hey, are you coming?" He called to her.

She looked at him stupidly before practically running to his side. She probably looked ridiculous too.

"_Way to keep your cool, Orihime," _She scolded herself.

The walk back to her apartment was quiet, save for the crunch of gravel under their feet. Orihime was unsure of what to do. Should she say something? Her fingers twiddled with each other and when her fingers weren't intertwining with each other, she was rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked her suddenly.

"What? Oh, no I'm fine."

He eyed her suspiciously and placed his jacket on her shoulders.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! I told you I was fine."

"Liar. You're shivering so hard that I thought you were about to fall over."

Orihime gave a sheepish laugh, "Oh really? I guess I didn't notice."

Ichigo suppressed an eye roll. She was such a strange girl, but a girl who was constantly on his mind. He didn't know what, but there was just _something _about her that drew him to her.

"**I could think of a few things…"**

"_Shut up."_

"**Tch."**

Still, a girl like Orihime wouldn't possibly give someone like _him _the time day.

"**Well, if you actually grew a pair and **_**tried **_**she just might."**

"_I thought I told you to shut up?"_

"**Just think about all the things we could do with her? I'm getting excited just thinkin' about it."**

"I said shut up, damn it!"

Orihime jumped and Ichigo's outburst, "I-I didn't say anything."

"Eh, sorry, Inoue. That wasn't directed towards you."

"Oh. I see."

Ichigo's inner hollow laughed.

"_Damn pest."_

"Um, thanks for walking me home," Orihime said suddenly.

Ichigo looked up to notice they had indeed arrived at her apartment. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he didn't talk to her more.

"It was no problem."

She smiled at him, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Orihime."

Orihime looked at him in surprise.

"_Did he just call me by my first name?"_

Ichigo began to panic, "_Shit, why did I say that? Did I offend her? She looks offended."_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out, I just-"

"It's ok…Ichigo."

Ichigo could have sworn his heart did a summersault. They way she said his name…

"**Aw, look, she's blushing."**

"_Go away."_

"**You should make a move…"**

"_I'm not going to make a move."_

"**If you don't, I'll do it for you."**

Ichigo could feel his hollow pushing at the corners of his mind, _"What are you doing. Don't you dare touch her! Stop. Stop!"_

"Are you alright, Kuro- I mean, Ichigo?"

"King's fine, don't worry."

Oh dear. Orihime knew that voice.

"Why don't we continue celebrating that birthday of yours, eh, Princess?"

"Huh?"

He kissed her. He _kissed _her.

"_Oh my gosh, what do I do?"_

Her mind might have been jumbled, but her body certainly wasn't. after all, how could she resist someone like Ichigo? She began to kiss back. Just as she was getting into it, he pulled away.

He stared her down with those hollow eyes of his. Oh God, those eyes. They pierced her very core. He looked at her as if she were something to devour. She shivered. He was affecting her in ways he shouldn't. He was a hollow, after all.

He took notice and gave her an animalist grin, "Let's have some fun."

He was a predator, and she was the prey, and he was most definitely going to devour her.

* * *

Author's note:

Geez, this took longer than I expected...

Nonetheless, Happy Birthday Orihime!

So, should I have a part 2 for this? Showing the hollow actually "devouring" her?"

Leave a review and let me know!

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	5. Senses

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

* * *

Orihime couldn't see anything.

Nothing.

It's funny, she always took sight for granted. She never realized just how important sight was until now, when she _couldn't _see.

Now she had to rely on her other senses: touch, sound, smell, and taste.

**Touch**.

She knew she was on a bed that was for sure. She was blindfolded and tied to a bed. How she got on the bed, she didn't know. After Ichigo's Hollow had kissed her on her doorstep, everything became a blur.

The Hollow must had rid her of her clothes too, because she could feel the smooth texture of a blanket beneath her skin. That, and she was cold. There must have been a window open. The fine hairs on her body stood on end in a desperate attempt to keep her war. Her nipples were hard and erect and she desperately wanted to cover them to save herself from embarrassment, but because of the position she was in, she couldn't.

**Sound.**

The Hollow was in the room. She knew he was. She had to concentrate, but she could just make out that warped breathing, and the sound of his footsteps against the floor. She imagined he was circling around, like the predator he was, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

**Smell.**

The Hollow smelled nice. Or at least Ichigo did. Orihime didn't know what he was wearing, but she liked it. It was smoky and had a hint of ginger and nutmeg. An odd combination, but on Ichigo (and his Hollow) it did wonders. The smell was making her head spin.

**Taste.**

Orihime hadn't realized her mouth was slightly parted until the Hollow stuck something in her mouth. By the feel of it, she assumed it was his finger, and it was covered in chocolate. Her tongue swiped over the finger once more. Yes, it was definitely chocolate. Why on earth did he have chocolate on his hand?

Something warm and sticky was squirted onto her body and the scent of chocolate filled the room. Oh lord, he wasn't covering her in chocolate was he?

"What are you-"

She was cut off as another digit entered her mouth, this one cover with the sweet taste of cream.

"Shut up and enjoy this princess. It's your birthday right? I'm making a cake so relax and leave everything to me."

Wait, he was making a cake? Or did he mean that he was making her into a cake?

"I-I think you're a bit confused- OH!"

Something cold and wet was placed on top of her naked breasts." What was it? Was it the cream that was on his finger earlier?

How she wished she could see, and move. This entire ordeal was making her crazy. Her head was getting dizzy from all of the sweet fumes in the air, and her body…she had never felt this sensation before. It was foreign, and strange.

"You're getting aroused, aren't you princess?"

His voice by her ear sent shivers down her spine, "I don't-"

"Stop playing innocent with me. You're face is heated and you've started to arch your back. Face it princess, you like what's happening to you, even if you don't know what it is."

"I-"

She was interrupted once more as his warm mouth pressed against hers, his tongue invading her in an instant. His tongue brushing against her own sent jolts running through her. She liked the feeling. She wanted more.

The Hollow released her mouth to suck on the tender skin of her neck. Orihime let out a little squeak and she felt him smirk against her skin.

He began a trail licks and kisses down her body, lapping up the chocolate on her body, leaving trails of saliva in their wake. Her hand began to scrunch up the sheet of the bed as he ventured over new places on her body: Her collarbone, the swell of her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her thighs. Her body began to tense up as she felt his lips venture dangerously closer to her most private regions.

The Hollow laughed, "Relax princess, I'm not going to do anything down there…yet."

Orihime was sure her face was as red as a tomato by now. She bit her lower lip, desperately trying to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape her throat as his tongue began to trail up her body once more.

"You might as well let that moan out now, princess. It'll happen sooner or later."

He started to spiral his tongue against her breast, licking off the cream in the process. Orihime bit her lip even more, drawing blood.

He bit onto her tender flesh and she let out a strangled cry. The hollow smirked against her skin before licking up the blood oozing from the fresh wound and switching to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

His mouth collided with hers once more, giving her an odd taste of blood, cream, and chocolate.

She hadn't a clue why she was _letting _him do this. Was it because he was Ichigo, in a way? Was she just too afraid to tell him to stop? Or was she secretly extremely kinky?

He nipped at her ear before rasping into it, "You've gotten quiet princess. Is something on your mind?"

"W-why are you doing this?"

It got quiet, too quiet. Orihime feared she might have offended him.

Slick fingers invaded her core and she gasped in surprise, arching her back in the process. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected that at all. The feeling was strange, she didn't know how to describe it.

"Because I want to, that's why." He groped her breast and she bit her lip once more as he began to move his fingers.

"Ichigo is a fool. A damn, fucking fool; Arguing with himself on whether or not he should be more than just friends with you. And he always says the same thing: 'Orihime deserves someone better than a guy like me. I might as well give up before I even try.' So I took matters into my own hands. If he doesn't have the balls to make a move then I'm going to do it for him."

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Ichigo really like her? It sounded too good to be true.

"Besides that, you're sexy as fuck and _I've _wanted to get my hands on you for a while."

She felt the restraints on her wrists and ankles come undone. With her hands now free she reached up to take off the cloth obscuring her eyes, but he stopped her.

"Don't." was all he said before removing his fingers from her heat, Orihime whimpered only to let out a strangled cry as something larger penetrated her.

"_Oh god, he just…"_

It was painful. She had heard stories about sex but this…He was still above her, and she was tense below him.

"You're going to have to relax princess, otherwise it'll keep on hurting."

She began to relax and he began to move. In an instant her arms wrapped around his neck, scraping her nails along his shoulder and back. He hissed at the contact and his paced quickened.

She was hot, and tight. In other words, she was perfect. He grasped her thigh and lifted it, changing the angle of his penetration.

Orihime was going crazy. This was just too much for her, all in one evening. She was having sex with a Hollow. _Ichigo's _Hollow. She should have been afraid of him, and yet here she was, having her world rocked as he pounded mercilessly into her.

A strange sensation began to build up in her core. The hollow must have noticed too because he began to pick up the pace. The hollow hit that key spot and wave of euphoric ecstasy washed over her while liquid heat filled her core. The hollow collapsed on top of her, the two of them breathing heavily.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to see the person she had just lost her virginity to, and look him in the eye.

"Let me look at you."

"Tch."

"Please?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She blinked rapidly as she adjusted to the light. The hollow stared down at her. He was very much Ichigo, but he very much wasn't. A grin stretched across his face. He had clearly enjoyed himself. She gave him a small smile in return.

**Sight.**

Those black and white eyes. She used to be afraid of them, and therefore him, but after the moment she just experienced she realized he wasn't so scary after all. At least, not to her.

* * *

Author's note:

*blush* Wow. This is the first time I've written something so kinky. I'm no sure how I did...

So, I suppose you can consider this a continuation of "Birthday". Yes, I realize that I'm 6 days short in being a month late from Orihime's birthday. School's been kicking my tail.

Nonetheless, I hope you've enjoyed.

Reviews make me smile :)

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	6. Don't Take Me Away

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

* * *

The room was dark. Cold arms wrapped around her before she could even close the door behind her, making her jump at the contact.

"Welcome home, Princess," a raspy voice whispered in her ear.

Orihime sighed, "Hello, Shiro."

"You're late tonight. I was starting to get bored."

"I told you this morning that I would be working late."

His tongue ran across the shell of her ear and she shuddered against him.

"Shiro stop, I still have homework to do."

"I've been cooped up in here all day. It gets boring in here after a while, let me have some fun. Better yet, let me go out once in a while."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? Is it because of what I am? Are you worried I'll hurt people?"

She couldn't see him, but she knew a grin was stretching across his face.

"I may be a hollow but I'm harmless, really. After all I haven't hurt you yet."

Orihime wanted to laugh. She's seen Shiro do his work. Harmless? Compared to him, a grizzly would be nothing more than a teddy bear; a lion would be nothing more than a kitten; a shark would be nothing more than a gold fish. He was an absolute monster of a predator.

"I'm not like most people. Normal humans, you would devour them in an instant; however_ I _am capable of keeping you at bay."

He snapped at her neck, causing her to gasp and drawing a small amount of blood before lapping it up with his blue tongue, "Keeping me at bay huh? You're not doing a very good job.

"Nevertheless, you and I made a deal. You promised to stay here, where I can keep an eye on you, if I provided you with the sustenance you needed.

The hollow grinned against her throat, "Sustenance indeed."

Once a week, Orihime provided him with whatever he wanted so he wouldn't go on a rampage like a raving psychopath: Her soul, and sometimes more than once a week, her body.

"Do you know what I think?" Shiro continued, "I think you just don't want me to run into people you know. People like…_King._"

Orihime stayed silent.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, Princess. You can't hide me from him forever. One day he's going to find out I'm here. What are you going to tell him when that moment comes? How are you going to explain to the one you love that you've brought back his innermost enemy and that you've been shacking up with him for months?"

Orihime thought back about the choices she made in the past. The choices that led up to this moment:

_Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra had ended. The mask had shattered. Without thinking, Orihime had picked up one of the shattered pieces absentmindedly; A piece that hadn't quite yet dissolved, and when she touched it, it stopped. She didn't know what made here want to have a part of his mask, but she took it, and pocketed it without Ichigo or Uryu even noticing._

_Arriving home, she didn't want to remember anything about what happened there, and she hid the white and black dress in the back of her closet, with the mask shard still in its pocket. _

_Months later, after everything that had happened—the defeat of Aizen, the rebuilding of Soul Society, and Ichigo losing his powers—she ran across it once more. She had come across that white and black dress again, and wanting to get rid of it forever, she decided to throw it away. The mask shard had fallen out of the dress pocket as she took it out of the closet. It surprised her, she had completely forgotten about it._

_It was smooth as she picked it up and held it in her hand. It was also warm, which she found strange. Was it because there was still a trace of power connected to it? _

"_Ichigo's going to think I'm crazy, keeping something like this," she told herself as she set the mask shard on her bedside table. "Perhaps I am crazy." _

_She had dozed off, and when she had awoken an Ichigo doppelganger was staring down at her. She hadn't expected him to look the way he did: white body, white hair, white pupils; everything on him was white save for his black sclera and blue tongue. She suspected this is what he must have looked like in Ichigo's inner world, and he truly frightened her._

"_You…What are you- How did you get here?" she panicked pointing a finger at him and backing away on her bed._

_He grinned at her, "What do you mean 'how'? You're the one that brought me here with that strange power of yours."_

"_I don't understand-"_

_Orihime stopped as she remembered, she had a bad habit of talking in her sleep._

"Bringing you back was an accident. I could easily take you away, if I wanted," she finally replied, coming back into the present.

In an instant her back was against the wall, and Shiro's hand was around her throat.

"Don't test me," he growled.

He was glaring down at her, and quite menacingly too. She would have been more frightened though, if she didn't see a hint of fear in his eyes. Yes, she saw fear; she understood.

She placed her own hands around his wrists, "I could easily take you away, but I'm not going to because I know what it's like. I know how it feels to be locked up; to be a prisoner; to feel helpless, knowing you can't do anything about the situation, and I understand the fear of being locked up again."

His grip tightened slightly, "Helpless? You think I was helpless in that fucking head of his? I could have easily taken over if I had wanted to. You think I'm afraid he'll lock me up again? I'd like to see him try."

"If you could have easily taken over then why didn't you? Something must have been holding you back. What was it?"

"Nothing was holding me back. I was biding my time, making him nervous. It was so much more fun that way."

"You're lying."

He threw her on the bed and loomed over her. She looked up at him, rather frightened. He was angry. Very angry.

"What the hell do you know? You, a stupid human girl, what do you know anything of what a hollow feels? Hollows don't feel anything. We're empty; we're nothing. We always will be."

"Nothing? How can you be nothing when you're empty? Emptiness is the absence of something, that was once there, which is why you are hollow. But before you were empty, you had something that made you whole. You can't have emptiness from nothingness. Nothingness is the absence of consciousness or life. You are alive, Shiro. Therefore, you are _not _nothing. But you are empty. You're searching to fill that hole that you _know_ was once filled. It's what you hollows do. I'll ask you again. What was holding you back from taking over Ichigo?"

The hollow stayed quiet.

"Shiro?"

"…You were."

She blinked. She hadn't expected an answer like that, "What?"

"You were! Damn it, I always saw what Ichigo saw. Always. You…you always had a smile on your face. After all the shit you've been through, you always had a smile on your face. How? How can you smile so much after everything that's happened to you? Why aren't you angry? Anyone else would be, so why not you?"

Orihime felt something warm drip on her face. Was he crying? She looked at him and indeed saw tears. Angry tears; confused tears; sad tears.

"Shiro…"

"Seeing you smile, it made me feel things I didn't understand, things I _still_ don't understand. I figured that there was something, or someone who was making you smile. I figured, that person was Ichigo. Don't look at me with that stupid look on your face," he added when he saw the look she was giving him, "you know I'm right. Though I don't see how an idiot like him can make you happy…"

Orihime was silent. Is this how the hollow really felt?  
"Do you understand now? I didn't take over Ichigo's body because I knew that you wouldn't smile anymore. You wouldn't smile for a monster like me. I would rather be trapped inside that fucking idiot's mind than to not see you smile. But despite everything I've done for you, why are you still so afraid of me? I didn't take over his body, and Ichigo is alive right now because of me. You might have been calling his name on the dome in Hueco Mundo, but _I'm _the one who brought him back. I brought him back for you.

I'm not afraid of being trapped in Ichigo's body again. At least, in the way you're thinking. As a hollow, I will never have feelings. But, being with you, I think I've come a little bit closer to at least understanding them. If you take me away, if you make me go back inside that inner world, I won't be able to experience that anymore."

Orihime put a hand on the hollow's face. It was cold, just like the mask shard was. He wasn't scary anymore, he was just…lost. Lost and alone,

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I'm sorry for not finding you sooner."

He didn't understand what she meant, but he leaned down and kissed her nonetheless. If Ichigo found out about them he wasn't going to let him take her away. Not now, not _ever_.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello all! I apologize for my absence.

This is a collaboration with Child of the Ashes. She drew me a lovely picture art/You-Didn-t-Think-332312079 and wanted a story about it :)

You might have noticed that the story doesn't seem at all like the picture. Why is this, you ask? Because I'm evil and I like cliff hangers ;)

Never fear though, readers! There will be a part 2 to this. I'll have it up in... X number of days. *sweat drop*

Reviews make me smile.

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	7. You Didn't Think

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Story (c) me

**Sequel to "Don't Take Me Away"**

* * *

"Good morning, Orihime."

Orihime smiled as Ichigo walked up next to her in the hallway, "Ah, good morning Ichigo. And good morning to you too, Tatsuki."

"Likewise," Tatsuki replied.

Ichigo's brow furrowed, "What's wrong with your neck?"

She touched her neck, confused, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? It's bruised. Are you ok? You weren't attacked by a hollow last night, were you?"

_Oh dear, _Orihime thought. She must have gotten those bruises last night after Shiro had gotten..._rough_ with her.

She laughed, "Oh this thing? yesterday when I was hanging my laundry to dry I accidentally clotheslined myself. I wasn't attacked by a hollow."

_Unless you count having sex with one as being attacked. _She kept that to herself.

"Well, if you say you're alright, then I believe you."

She smiled again before walking into the classroom. Ichigo watched her his brow still furrowed, "Why do I get this feeling that she was lying?" he asked Tatsuki.

"Because she was. Orihime got off of work at ten last night. She wouldn't of had enough light to hang out her laundry."

"Well why would she lie to me? I don't understand..."

"It's simple, Ichigo, she did't want you to worry."

"Well of course I'm going to worry! She's my friend and she was attacked. How else am I supposed to feel?"

"Listen Ichigo, if Orihime were in any real trouble we would have felt her spiritual pressure spike. All of us would have: You, me, Chad, Uryu...if she were really in trouble, we would have known, and we would have been there to help her in a heartbeat, but she wasn't in trouble. You have to realize, Ichigo, Orihime is a lot stronger now than she was in the past."

Ichigo frowned, "I know that..."

"Do you?"

Tatuki walked inside the classroom leaving Ichigo in the doorway with a stupid expression on his face. He was knocked back to his senses when Ms. Ochi hit him on the head with her notebook, "Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot, or are you going to take your seat, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

As he took his seat his eyes caught Orihime's who blushed lightly and turned away.

_There's something you're not telling me, Orihime. And I'm going to find out what it is._

* * *

Orihime twiddled her fingers as Ms. Ochi taught the lesson. She didn't even know what the lesson was about. She was too busy thinking about _other _things.

_What am I going to do? If Ichigo finds out his inner hollow gave me this bruise he'll be furious. If he finds out Shiro's been living with me he'll be more than upset. If he find out we've been sleeping together…_

_I need to tell Shiro to be gentler._

Orihime wanted to laugh. If Shiro was ever going to become gentle then a cobra would have to be born without venom. It was impossible.

_Still, I can at least ask him to tone it down a little. I don't want Ichigo to have to worry about me, not when there's nothing to worry about._

* * *

Ichigo walked to Orihime's house early that evening. He had to talk to her. He didn't understand why she would lie to him. After everything they'd been through together within the past year he thought they'd be more open with each other. Did she not trust him?

_Or do I not trust her?_

Ichigo pondered about this. Did he trust her? Did he think that Orihime was strong enough to take care of herself now? Or would he always have this gut feeling that she would always need protecting?

As he neared her house he felt an odd reiatsu around it. It was thick, dark and heavy. His eyes widened.

_I know this reiatsu…Damn it!_

He used his shinigami badge and broke out into a run.

_Why? Why is he here? How long has he been here? _

He recalled the bruise on Orihime's neck

_I'll fucking kill him_

* * *

Shiro sat in Orihime's apartment, flipping through channels on the TV with a bored expression on his face. He couldn't wait until Orihime got home, there was only so much a hollow could do to keep himself entertained.

He perked up when he felt the reiatsu of his old counterpart coming rather quickly towards her home.

_Ah, so he found me._

A grin stretched across his face when he felt how angry Ichigo was.

_This'll be fun._

* * *

Ichigo skidded to a halt and saw _him _standing there, in front of her door with a smug grin on his face as if he owned the place.

"Hey, long time no see…_King."_

A black Getsuga Tenshou was hurled towards Shiro. He blocked it, but not before it slashed his chest, causing him to bleed. As the smoke cleared he was still giving that same smug grin to Ichigo.

"Well now, you certainly aren't going to pull any punches, are you? You've gotten stronger, Ichigo."

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"Why? You didn't think I was gone, did you?"

Another Getsuga was hurled in Shiro's direction, and this time he blocked it with a cero.

"Don't you think we should move somewhere else? We're going to draw attention."

Ichigo glared, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell what it is you're doing here."

"Orihime brought me back."

Ichigo blinked, "_What?"_

"I didn't stutter."

Ichigo continued to look at his former hollow with a stupid expression on his face, Shiro sighed, "I've said this before and I'll say it again: It never ceases to amaze me how brainless you can be."

"She came to school today with a bruise on her neck. How long have you been hurting her?"

"Hurting her? I'll admit I can get a little rough with her in the bedroom but I mean no harm, honestly."

There was silence before Ichigo's reiatsu spiked.

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill. _You."

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" Orihime said as she gave the customer their bread.

_Just a few more hours and I'll be able to go ho-_

The clashing of two very powerful reiatsus was coming in the direction of her apartment.

_Oh no!_

"Ms. Inoue, where are you going?!" her employer called after her as she broke out into a run away from the shop.

_Please, don't do anything stupid you two._

She arrived and saw them fighting in the air above her, black and red clashing in the sky.

"Santen Kesshun!"

An orange shield stood between Ichigo and Shiro, stopping their fight. Ichigo looked at her in shock, "Orihime…"

"Please stop, Ichigo!"

Ichigo came and stood before her while Shiro stood behind her, "Orihime, why is he here? Why was he at your house? He said you brought him back"

Orihime bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Ichigo. Not like this anyways.

She jumped as Shiro placed his hands on her shoulders, "Tell him princess. Tell him the truth."

"Don't. Touch. Her."

"Calm down, Ichigo. Shiro's right. I _did _bring him back."

She explained everything that had happened: taking a shard from his mask after the fight with Ulquiorra; finding it again months later, and talking in her sleep, thus bringing his hollow back.

"So, bringing him back was an accident?"

"Yes." Shiro's grip on her shoulder tightened, "But I wouldn't get rid of him."

"Why not, he's dangerous!"

"I know he is."

"No, you _don't_ know. Listen Orihime, he-"

"No, _you _listen!"

Ichigo was taken aback. Orihime had never talked back to anyone before.

"Ichigo, I know better than anyone what it's like to be a prisoner; to be trapped and helpless, knowing I can't do anything about it. I know the fear of being locked again. If that ever happens to me again, I might go mad. Shiro…he was trapped inside your mind for such a long time. He was a prisoner. Please don't send him back there. Don't take away his freedom. He can't be accepted if you keep him trapped. Besides…he needs me."

"He _needs _you?"

Orihime nodded.

"But he- he _hurt _you…"

She shrugged, "He's a hollow. He doesn't mean it though, I promise."

There was silence between the three of them before Ichigo finally spoke, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll stand behind you." He pointed his sword at Shiro, "You're another story. If I ever find out that you hurt her on purpose then I _will _kill you."

He walked away and Shiro wrapped his arms around Orihime, "The person you've been in love with for a year is walking away."

"I know."

"And?"

She smiled, "I think I've found a better replacement."

* * *

Author's Note

Here it is! The sequel to "Don't Take Me Away"

Again this two part story was a collab with Child of the Ashes. she gave me a picture for my birthday and I wrote a story for her! Though the story didn't really mirror the picture at all...*shrug* Oh well.

i'm not sure if I like the ending :/

Reviews make me smile!

Take care and God bless,

Rose


	8. Dirty Little Secret

Bleach (c): Tite Kubo

Story (c) Me

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

Bead of sweat rolled down her neck. His labored breathing was raspy in her ear. She was breathing pretty hard too.

He bit down on her collarbone and she gasped both in plain and pleasure, arching her back and causing more friction between the two. He grinned against her skin and laughed.

"You're such a naughty princess, aren't you? You get turned on by being in pain right? You're such a masochist, Hime."

"Th-that's not true…" She turned her head away, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Oh?"

She felt his tongue twirl around her breast before biting down harshly on the pink bud. She gave a throaty moan and raked her nails across his back, leaving red trails. He hissed, grinding his hip into hers harder and faster.

He grabbed her chin and turned her head sharply to look at him. _He_ grinned at what he was met with: A look of pure elation. She was in an ecstasy of pleasure. His eyes rake over her body. She was covered in love bites, some of them still fresh and bleeding, all of them tender to the touch. She really was a masochist.

His lips pressed firmly against hers and he dominated them. His kisses were fierce, and wild, just like everything else about _him_.

_He's just Ichigo. He's just a different side of Ichigo, that's all._

But she knew _he_ wasn't Ichigo. Not even a little bit. Ichigo was kind, and always looked out for his friends. Ichigo would have never done this to her, but _he _would. _He _was an animal, to put it nicely. _He_ brought out a new side of her she didn't know she had, and she loved it.

She was starting to get hot. She was reaching her peak and she knew he was reaching his too. His movements were becoming sharper, as he had lost the steady rhythm he had had before. She bit her lip, oh so very close to release.

He stopped moving abruptly and squeezed her arm while his teeth bore into her neck. Her mouth opened into an O and she made a soundless scream while liquid heat pooled inside of her.

He trembled slightly before collapsing on top of her, spent.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he did the same to her, being much gentler with her than he had been only moments before.

It was these final moments that she loved best, the tender ones, but she knew they wouldn't last long. She would have to leave, to cover up the evidence of what they had done, and _he _would return to the recesses of Ichigo's mind.

This was their dirty little secret—a dangerous and exciting secret—that no one else could know about, and they'd both keep quiet until the next time they were alone.

* * *

Author's Note:

*blush* Oh my goodness...this is a lot more naughty than any of my previous works. I hope you guys enjoyed :)

I'm a few days early but this is a birthday present for Child of the Ashes. I hope you liked it! ;)

Reviews make me smile.

Take care and God bless,

Rose


	9. Fear

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Fear**

"**Orihime."**

"Go away."

"**I just want to play, Orihime."**

"Go away. _Go away."_

She cowered in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. He grinned at her fearful form.

"**Sweet, sweet Orihime. Why do you tremble in fear around me? I won't hurt you."**

"Liar."

The Hollow scoffed. He grabbed her chin roughly. She kept her eyes downcast.

"**Look at me."**

She slowly raised her eyes, and stared into his own, those white and black eyes that pierced into her very core.

"What do you want with me?"

The hollow's grin stretched, warping the face of her beloved Ichigo even more.

"**Well that should be obvious, Princess. I'm going to make you my Queen."**

He came to her often, the Hollow, and she lived in constant fear, not knowing when he'd show up. She was afraid to tell him to stop. She didn't want him to get mad and take his anger out on her friends. So she kept quiet, and told a thousand white lies to cover the truth.

Fear turned to numbness, and she didn't even bother fighting back. She saw no point.

Numbness turned to pleasure, and she began to crave his touch, wanting it constantly. He had corrupted her, and she didn't care.

Pleasure turned to affection. He really wasn't that bad once she got to know him, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he had become gentler. At least, as a gentle as a Hollow _could _be.

Affection turned to love. He didn't want to admit it, but she had a positive effect on him. She had successfully captured the heart he didn't even know he had.

Still, she lived in constant fear. She feared that he would one day get tired of her, and leave. She didn't want that, and she hoped the day would never come.

* * *

Author's Note:

Howdy everyone!

Here's another drabble for you.

Reviews make me smile :)

Take care and God bless,

Rose


	10. Musical Chairs

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Musical Chairs**

Ichigo stood behind a white chair, clutching the back tightly.

"Orihime, I don't want to do this."

She turned and smiled at him "Ichigo, please?

"It's embarrassing. What if I mess up?"

She laughed, "Relax. Just follow my lead, everything will be ok.

The music began.

"This is stupid, I feel like a child."

"Ichigo, stop scowling. You're scaring the children."

Ichigo sighed. He still couldn't believe he agreed to volunteer at a children's hospital with her, and now here he was, playing musical chairs. Just what was it about her that he couldn't say no to?

"**I could think of a few reasons."**

"_Go away."_

"**Her creamy thighs."**

"_Stop."_

"**That toned stomach."**

"_Shut up."_

"**Those nice, round-"**

"_I told you to shut up!"_

"**My, my, aren't we a little paranoid. I was going to say 'eyes'."**

"_Tch."_

"**But I like the way you think, King."**

"_I am going to murder you…"_

"**This game is boring. Let's change things up a bit shall we?"**

"_What do you mean 'change things up'?"_

Ichigo could feel the Hollow pushing at the corners of his mind.

"_No, stop!"_

"**Relax, I won't be long."**

The Hollow pushed Ichigo into the recesses of their mind. Now it was time to play his way.

The game went on a little longer. Orihime and the Hollow, and a couple of kids were the only ones left, and it quickly dwindled down to the two of them.

"See Ichigo, this game can be fun."

She turned around to smile at him, only to turn back just as quickly. There was no mistaking that smile, or those eyes.

The music stopped, but she didn't even attempt to sit down.

"Miss, you lost the game," one of the children kindly pointed out.

She turned. The Hollow was indeed sitting in the chair, his eyes closed and a rather smug grin on his face.

"I did, didn't I? Well shucks."

"Do you want to color with us?"

"Oh, I'll be there in a moment. Run along now."

The two of them were left in the room alone. The Hollow still sat in the chair and Orihime stood in front of him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Why are you here? Where's Ichigo?"

"Relax, princess. Ichigo's fine."

"What do you want?"

"You get straight to the point, don't ya? That game was nice, but let's play it my way."

"What?"

She was pulled onto his lap and music began playing again.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Just think of it as an award for Ichigo for putting up with this childish game in the first place."

"I-I don't think he would want something like this."

"You know you want to."

Damn Hollow, using her feelings against her.

"Move."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, and her hips began to roll.

The next morning at school Ichigo couldn't quite understand why Orihime blushed every time she looked at him.

"_What the hell did you do last night?_"

The Hollow just laughed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Two in a row!

Reviews make me smile :)

Take care and God bless,

Rose


	11. Torn

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Torn**

He didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident.

But it did happen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

She had gotten in the way of his attack, and she paid for it with her life.

Ichigo couldn't bear the pain of what he had done to her, but _he _could, the hollow inside. Now that Ichigo had his walls down, it was easy for the hollow to take over. So he did.

He always watched her. In fact, he never left her out of his sight. He was _always _by her side.

It was her innocence and gentle nature that drew him to her. It was a complete mystery to him, one he wasn't even close to understanding.

Not once did she fight him off. Not once did she run away. He knew she could have, she had the power to. She could have fought him off with that strange power that stayed with her after death. She could have run away to those shinigami friends of hers—they were looking for both of them—and have them send her to the soul society.

She could have, but she didn't. And he didn't understand why.

"Why don't you run away?"

He had asked her that one day, and all she did was smile.

His mind was torn.

A part of him wanted to devour her. It was only natural for him to want to taste a morsel as sweet as her.

A part of him wanted to let her go. She deserved to be free.

In either scenario, she would be taken away from him. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all.

His mind was torn, and for the first time he could remember didn't know what to do.

* * *

Author's Note:

Third times a charm.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews make me smile :)

Take care and God bless,

Rose


End file.
